


The Couch

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long shift at the hospital, all I wanted was to snuggle on the couch with my wife and take a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Couch

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning started out sweet and innocent, but takes a darker, more depraved sexual turn at the end. I apologize for any weirdness, but I have a cold and can't think clearly.

"Alex! I'm home." I shouted through the house as soon as I walked in the door.

There was no answer, nor any sign of my wife anywhere. With a sigh, I toed off my shoes, padded to the sofa, and flung myself down with another sharp exhale. Lying on my side, I ran my fingers through the thick, soft fibers, stroking it like a cat in hopes of making it purr. With thoughts like that, I knew I needed to get some sleep.

I had just had a very long shift at the hospital, and my entire body was killing me. Despite the unpredictable, insufferably long hours, some of the unruly patients, and the bitchy nurses, I didn't regret becoming a doctor. It was how I met Alex, so no matter how much I said I hated my job, I actually loved it, if only for that reason.

She had brought her daughter in with a fever and ear infection two years ago, and the two of us struck up a flirtatious relationship. It didn't take me long to woo her, once she finally agreed to have dinner with me, and we were married after a year of dating. As I recalled the night I proposed, my eyes drifted shut as I grinned to myself - but as soon as I had fallen asleep, I was startled awake by someone stroking my hair. Looking up, I saw my wife's smiling face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's perfectly alright. You're always worth waking up for."

"You've probably been awake for the past 36 hours with only a two-hour nap. I should know, I played a doctor on TV." She giggled at her joke.

"Well, playing one isn't the same as actually being one, dear." I smirked. "Where were you when I called earlier?"

"In my studio working on a painting. I must have had the music too loud."

"Would you like to join me for a nap?"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I haven't seen you in almost two days and I need to hold you for a while."

"When you say things like that, I'm reminded of why I married you." She said as she walked around to lie down in front of me, and I immediately draped my arm over her stomach  
to pull her close.

"You mean you weren't going to?" I asked as I buried my face in her hair.

"After my second divorce, I swore I'd never get married again. Then I met you, and everything changed."

"Because I'm not a man. I actually care about your feelings." I replied, making her laugh softly.

"Do you know when I fell in love with you? When you took such good care of Salome the first time I brought her in. You acted as though she was your own daughter. I mean, you probably act like that with all the children, but I really appreciated you that day. I knew how busy you were."

"I actually don't treat all the children like that. You were special, but not because you're famous or anything."

"Well, at least you thought I was. I still haven't thanked you enough for that day."

"Yes you have. Marrying me was thanks enough. Well, actually, finally agreeing to have dinner with me was thanks - the marriage was just a bonus."

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

"It was worth it. I wish we didn't have to be apart for so long. I'm either working double shifts, or you're away filming. It makes these moments all the more perfect."

"We could go on holiday. Find a nice, secluded beach somewhere, just you and me."

"Can we leave tonight?" I whined.

"Soon, I promise."

"Did you have a plan for supper?"

"Not really. What would you want?"

"I don't care. I'll get up to look around in a minute. Just wanna stay like this a bit longer." I squeezed her tighter as I pressed a kiss to her cheek.

My eyes drifted closed again as I settled against her warm, soft body, breathing in her familiar scent. I was asleep within five minutes and dreamt of the two of us on some beach. I was woken up some time later by the smell of food, and I shuffled my way to the kitchen where a bowl of mac and cheese was waiting for me.

"You're perfect." I beamed at her as I sat down to eat. "Though, I wanted to cook for you."

"You can tomorrow."

"There are so many things I want to do for you, but I've been so tired."

"It's alright, sweetheart. I know you do your best with the time we have together."

"It's not enough. We've barely had sex in the past three months."

"I promise we'll go away as soon as possible, and we can have all the sex you want."

"I'd like to do it tonight."

"Great! As long as you don't fall asleep on me... again." She teased.

"I wish I worked a normal shift so I could be home with you more."

"I know, darling, but you're a wonderful doctor. I wouldn't go to anyone else."

"Thanks. And thanks for being so understanding. You really are the best. I love you so much. I'm off tomorrow, so I want to plan a day for you. Whatever you want."

"Even just lying in bed and cuddling all day?"

"Especially that." I paused as I realized something. "I haven't kissed you yet today."

"No, you haven't."

I crooked my finger at her, and she walked toward me slowly, teasing me with the tantalizing sway of her hips. The smile on her face was sinful as she looked at me through her lashes. Her eyes were dark, and a sudden pulsing began in my womb. When she was finally close enough, I grabbed her to crush our lips together in a fierce kiss.

Alex whimpered when I thrust my tongue into her mouth, and I was surprised I had the energy to be this aggressive. I knew she loved it, though. Most of the sex we'd had when we first got together was rough and so hot. Despite her mature age of fifty-one, she had a sexual prowess of a woman thirty years younger.

"Let's start your day early. Tell me what you want, Alex." I breathed against her lips.

"You should eat first." She protested. "I know you're just as needy as I am right now, but you'll need all the energy you can get. Be a good girl."

"I'd rather be your bad girl." I whined as I spooned a mouthful of the pasta into my mouth with a pout.

Only Alex could make me choose sex over my most favorite food in the world. It was simple, yet delicious, and I didn't care that it came out of a box. I would prefer it even to the homemade kind. I ate quickly, causing myself to choke occasionally, earning myself a scold from my wife.

"Careful." She warned, and I obeyed by slowing down a little.

"Can we fuck on the couch?"

"My daughter has to sit there!"

"Flip the cushions, then. Look, it's either where we sit or where we eat. I'm willing to wait until we reach the couch, but the bedroom is out of the question. It's a compromise."

"But it's where our toys are."

"Feeling kinky?"

"If you've the stamina." She challenged, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, I do."

"Prove it."

"Just a second."

I scarfed down the last three bites, then growled as I let the spoon clatter in the bowl and got up quickly to grab her around the waist. She let out a squealing giggle, and I walked her backwards to the stairs by the front door. I picked her up bridal-style and carried her up, but stumbled on the last step. Thankfully I didn't fall, but I set her down anyway.

Pressing her against the wall, I kissed her fiercely again, making her mewl, before thrusting my tongue in her mouth. I hated tasting like mac and cheese, but I hadn't asked her to make it for me. She didn't seem to mind as her tongue fought mine for dominance, and I wondered if she'd let me win this time.

She didn't, and I pulled her away to remove her shirt. She took mine off as well before pushing me against the opposite wall. This time, it was her turn to crush her lips to mine,  
trailing hungry, breathless kisses and playful nips to my throat. I growled again as I walked her further down the hallway, getting closer and our destination, but she pinned me against the wall again.

"It's like you're trying to stop me from getting to our room." I teased.

"I'm just trying to prolong our foreplay."

"I'll prolong it in the bedroom. I'll prolong it until you're begging for more."

"Actually, I changed my mind. I wanna do it on the couch."

"You made me carry you up the stairs, nearly trip, prevented me from getting to the bedroom. We're almost there, Alex!" I whined like a child, but she just laughed at me.

"You knew before you married me that I was difficult." She said, bopping my nose with a finger.

"But I love you anyway." I said through clenched teeth.

"Meet me down there. I'll be there in a minute."

"Where are you going?"

"To bring a toy. Which one do you want?"

"I just want you. This whole thing is about you."

"What if I want one?"

"Fine, you can have one. I don't know why you would ask which one I'd want, then." I teased.

"You're gonna be the one fucking me with it."

"I love how you say 'fuck'. It makes me so wet."

"Be a good girl and wait for me downstairs." She purred.

"I wanna brush my teeth first. I don't want to kiss you again tasting like milky, artificial cheese."

"You should let me make you homemade mac and cheese sometime."

"I would eat anything for you."

I left her with a quick peck on her cheek, then made my way to the bathroom. I brushed thoroughly once, rinsed, then did it a second time, just to be sure. After my mouth was  
clean, went downstairs to wait for her. Surprisingly she wasn't there already, and I wondered what would have taken her so long.

I was about to go check on her when I heard her soft footsteps coming down the stairs. When she appeared in the doorway, I understood why it had taken so long. She was wearing a crimson silk, strapless corset with black lace outlining the bra cups. The bodice was only the criss-crossing of the ties against her honeyed skin.

She was also wearing a matching garter belt that held up black stockings, and crimson panties with more black lace on the trims of the waist and both leg holes. Her curls were slightly messy, and they'd be much more so after I was done with her. I could barely breathe when I was looking at her. She would always be the perfect angel to me, even if she was dressed so devilishly right now.

"That looks new." I choked out.

"It is. I bought it the other day, but I didn't expect to get to wear it so soon."

"Why not?"

"I was going to save it for our trip."

"You can buy something else to surprise me with. I've always loved you in dark blue."

"I'll see what I can find." She smirked.

"Now, come here already. I want to see you up close."

Alex walked forward and stopped in front of me. I looked up at her after pressing a kiss to her stomach, wrapping my arms around her thighs to cup her ass. I gave the left cheek  
a playful smack, making her squeak and giggle. I moved the kisses further down until I reached the tops of her bare thighs.

"Spread." I ordered, and she quickly obeyed.

She moaned softly when my hot breath caressed the sensitive skin of her inner leg. I could smell her musky scent as I nuzzled my nose against the crotch of her panties. The fabric quickly became moist, and I couldn't help sneaking a lick.

"What do you have behind your back?" I asked, smirking when she showed me our strap-on. "You want me to fuck you hard, don't you?"

"Yes." She breathed.

I knew what she wanted without even having to ask. That's the only reason we used the harness - when she was tired of just making love, and needed a good, hard fuck. I loved giving it to her, hard and fast, as her nails dug into my back, and her moans of pleasure filled my ears.

Looking back up at her face with a wicked smirk, I took the ties of her corset in my teeth and pulled them loose. While I was there, I also took the opportunity to kiss the tops of her breasts, and plunge my tongue into her cleavage. My hands moved up and down her sides, turning her around to I could kiss and nip her ass as well.

"You still love your trashy lingerie, don't you, my little whore?" I gave her left cheek another smack.

"Yes."

"I'm sure your pretty little cunt gets soaked just imagining yourself wearing it." I gave her another lick at the apex of her thighs.

"Yes." She replied again, a little breathier this time.

I loosened the rest of her corset until it slid down her body to the floor. Grabbing her waist, I tossed her down on the cough, causing her to squeal with surprise. I made sure her head was carefully rested on one of the pillows before I began exploring her body with my mouth.

I started with her lips, kissing her deeply and sucking her tongue gently, making her purr like a kitten. As I moved down, her head tilted back to give me access to her neck. I could still smell a faint trace of her perfume. Continuing down, I lavished much attention to her breasts, teasing her nippled with my fingers as I mouthed the swell of the pert globes, before sucking them just the way she liked.

"Tell me how much you like this." I mumbled around the stiff peak of her left breast.

"I love it." She breathed. "I love your mouth on me. So hot and moist. Your tongue is wonderful when it circles my nipples, but I love it even more when it's flicking over my clit."

"I do so enjoy the taste of you, my love."

"Please, I need your head between my legs." My chin was resting on her stomach, and I giggled to myself as she tried pushing me further down.

"Have you been a good girl for me today, Alex? Do you deserve to be eaten out?"

"Yes."

"You just expect me to take your word for it?"

"You know I wouldn't lie to you."

"I'm sure, in this situation, you'd tell me anything for a little pleasure."

"No, I wouldn't! I swear!"

"You're lucky I love to hear the desperation in your voice."

I sat back to hook my fingers under the waistband of her panties, and she lifted her hips so I could remove them. There was a dark, wet spot on the crotch, and I smiled to myself as I examined it for a moment before tossing the garment to the floor. I also took the opportunity to remove my jeans to make the harness fit better.

When it was secured around my hips, Alex stared hungrily at the fake cock, and I wished it could have been real. I wanted to feel her lips wrapped around it as she sucked me, or how it felt to be surrounded by the slick, pulsating walls of her cunt. I wanted to be able to cum inside her, and suddenly envied men for the first time.

I laid down as comfortably as I could on my stomach, draping her left leg over the back of the couch to settle between them. I could see drops of moisture on her pubes and her  
glistening labia underneath them. Alex quivered when I parted her lips with my thumbs, exposing her hot, wet flesh to the air, but released them just to tease her, earning myself  
a growl of frustration.

"Patience, my love. I want to give you a proper kiss."

I teased her a bit more by pressing my lips to her inner thighs, slowly moving my way up until they meet her outer labia. I had always loved kissing her there, and I probably  
preferred it to her mouth. Her scent was musky, yet subtle, and her taste was sweet, with just a hint of saltiness - a good diet had made sure of that.

"How do I taste?" She asked, pinching her nipples.

I stuck my tongue into her slit. "Delicious as always, my sweet."

"Please give me more."

"This is all for you, Alex. There's no need to beg anymore."

I parted her swollen labia again and flicked her clit with the point of my tongue a few times before wrapping my lips around it to suck hard. She moaned loudly and thrust her hips into my face. Her fingers buried themselves in my hair, and she pulled it harshly as I pleasured her. She knew how much I loved it when she pulled my hair while I ate her out, and I felt a gush of wetness between my thighs.

When I had stimulated her clit enough, I moved down to tease her entrance before pushing my tongue inside. My thumb rubbed her stiff bud as my other fingers splayed over her mons. I could feel her inner muscles contracting around me and her noises became louder and breathier before a rush of wetness flooded my mouth.

"Mm, fuck, that was incredible." She panted, and I smiled at her as I watched her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

"I aim to please. I'll let you rest before I fuck you." Getting up, I made my way to the kitchen. "You want something to drink?" I called over my shoulder.

"Whatever you're having."

"I'm not rinsing your taste out of my mouth, you silly woman!"

"Fine, I'll have that bottle of water in the fridge."

I retrieved it, then returned to the couch, flopping down before handing over the beverage. It had felt weird walking with the harness around my hips, and I wasn't used to looking down to see an erect silicon cock jutting out, but it made Alex happy. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy it, it was a bit awkward.

I was just glad to be comfortable enough with someone to walk around the house in just my bra and a leather harness with a dildo sticking out the front. When we had first started seeing each other, I was so shy that I didn't allow us to have sex anywhere well lit for the first four months.

She had no problem letting me see her naked, but I was a bit more reluctant. It wasn't that I was grossly overweight, but I had some chub that I wasn't proud of. When I finally allowed her to see me, she had scolded me for being so ridiculous (much like the other times I had denied her). I was really thankful she had put up with it for so long.

"What are you thinking about?" Alex asked.

"How far I've come from when we first started dating. Remember how shy I used to be?"

"Oh god, yes! I didn't understand why you were so shy, especially being a doctor."

"My patients don't have to see me naked." I pointed out. "They're mostly children, and that would be very inappropriate."

"Salome saw you naked."

"That was an accident. I'm just glad she hadn't come in five minutes earlier." I blushed at the memory.

"Yes. As I recall, you were doing some very unseemly things to me." She smirked.

"As much as I love having her here, I love being able to have sex in any room of the house more."

"I'm ashamed to say that I agree with you."

"Are you ready for me again?"

"Yes."

I turned to lay her down, but she had different plans. She straddled my thighs, gripped the cock, and poised it outside her entrance. She sighed as she sank down on it slowly.  
When it was buried to the hilt, it put her breasts right in my face and I couldn't have been happier. I loved this position because, ever since I saw it in _Moll Flanders_ , I had always wanted to recreate it with her.

"You read my mind." I said with a smile as I trailed my fingertips down her arm, stopping when I reached her breast.

"I know you too well, darling."

"I wish I could feel how tight you are around it. Would you have been with me if I was a hermaphrodite?"

"Could be fun." She giggled.

As soon as my mouth enveloped her nipple, she began to slowly move her hips against me. I thrust up as well as I could, making her moan delightfully. We quickly found the perfect rhythm, and I reached between us to rub her clit in slow circles. I wanted to work up her orgasm to make the end result more powerful.

"Use your teeth." Alex said, and groaned loudly when I scraped my teeth along the bud as I pulled back. "Yes, just like that."

"Always did like a bit of pain, didn't you?"

"I think if you do that again, I'll cum."

"But I haven't fucked you hard yet." I whined.

"I can have more than one orgasm, sweetie."

"I know, but--"

"Just shut up and suck my tit."

Alex grabbed the back of my head to shove my face back into her breast. I took the opportunity to kiss and lightly suck the swell of it before returning to her nipple. The movement of her hips increased, causing me to lose our earlier rhythm for a moment, but quickly caught up again.

"Oh fuck, yes. Mmm, you're such a good girl. Keep doing that with your tongue. Rub me harder. Fuck! I'm gonna..."

Her body shuddered as a silent scream was ripped from her throat as she flung her head back. I could feel the harness tugging a little as her inner muscles gripped the dildo. If I had been a man, I probably would have been coming as well. Even the feel of her contracting around my fingers felt amazing.

When her orgasm ended, and after her tight hold on my hair loosened, she leaned down to kiss me passionately. I thought it would have been a good idea to take another break, but she thought otherwise. As soon as she caught her breath, she started to ride me again, gradually picking up the pace until she came a third time moments later.

She buried her face in my neck, and I took my own pleasure in the feel of her hot breath blowing on it as she panted. I was rewarded with soft kisses there that slowly moved up to my ear, and I shivered when she took the love gently between her teeth. My thighs were slick with my own arousal, and my womb was throbbing painfully, but I wanted to make sure she was completely satisfied before I worried about myself.

"I want you to fuck me now." She whispered in my ear, causing goose bumps to erupt all over my body.

I laid her down gently without pulling out of her. Her curls fanned over the pillow, her eyes were dark, and her lips were red and swollen. She had never looked more beautiful, causing my animal instincts to kick in. Slipping my hand underneath her ass, I tilted her hips slightly to reach deeper inside on every inward thrust, earning a loud breathy moan and fingernails scratching my back.

My pace was rapid, and we were soon panting. Sweat was beginning to bead on our bodies, and a drop slid down my nose to land in the indentation at the base of her throat. We stared into each others' eyes, never wanting to look away. I angled my hips in order to hit her G-spot, and her high-pitched moan let me know I had found it.

"Right there, my love." She breathed, giving me further clarification. "Tell me something naughty."

"I do have a confession, actually."

"What about?"

"About you. I had been a fan of yours for awhile before we met, and your character on _ER_ made me want to be a doctor."

"But you're a pediatrician."

"I'm still a doctor. Anyway, my confession is, when I used to fantasize about you while pleasuring myself, I would always whisper your name when I came."

"That's kind of sexy. What did it sound like?"

"A very breathless, ' _Oh, Alex_ '."

"So, not very different from when I've made you cum. Just a bit quieter."

"I had room mates that didn't need to hear my sexual escapades."

"Now, I want to hear you talk dirty. Just the filthiest things you can think of."

"I think I've said all the dirty stuff I can think of."

"Then repeat something. I don't care."

"I want to fuck you from behind now."

I pulled out of her then and led her around to the back of the couch, bending her over it. She spread her legs automatically and I stepped between them to slide the dildo back inside her, picking up my earlier rough pace. She gripped the cushion so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"Pull my hair." She ordered, and I immediately grabbed a handful at the back of her head, pulling back to expose the column of her throat. "Fuck, yes! Now tell me I'm a naughty little whore."

"You're such a fucking whore, Alex. I bet you'd bend over for anything, wouldn't you?"

"God, yes!"

"I bet just thinking about a good, hard fuck makes your cunt drip with juice."

"Yes. Keep talking, sweetie."

"I believe you're dripping on the carpet right now, you bad girl." I looked down to see a few dark spots in the tan fibers and smiled. "Your ass is so red from the slapping of the harness. It's a wonderful sight. Though, I would have preferred to spank you. I know how much you love that."

After one more hard thrust, she was coming again, a small gush of liquid raining down on the carpet. I had to grab her quickly to keep her from hitting her head as her legs gave out beneath her. Picking her up bridal-style, I carried her back to the other side of the couch and laid her down gently. I parted her legs to inspect her now-soaking cunt.

"Just one more orgasm for me, baby. Be a good girl." I said before lowering my head to her sex.

Her legs convulsed a little at the sensitivity of her clit as my lips wrapped around the bud. Her fingers wound their way back through my hair, and she undulated her hips as I sucked her hard. Slipping two fingers inside her, I massaged her G-spot roughly, and soon made her cum again, and then again, and again.

"Please, stop. It's too much." She choked out, pulling my hair to remove my face from between her legs.

I could feel her juices smeared all over the lower half of my face, and I watched as her body continued to spasm in the aftershocks of her pleasure. Before she caught her breath, she was already half asleep, and I smiled to myself at a job well done (even though, I should have been the one who was exhausted).

"Let's get you cleaned up and in bed, love." I said gently, picking her up to carry her back upstairs.

In the bathroom, I set her on the edge of the tub and wet a wash cloth with warm water to wipe away the remaining wetness between her thighs. I then helped her walk to the bedroom, picked her favorite pair of pajamas, and put them on her.

Once she was snuggled beneath the covers, I cleaned myself up, put the harness and dildo away, put on my own sleepwear, and crawled in next to her. I pressed a soft kiss to her forehead as I brushed the now-frazzled curls away from her face, making her stir slightly and let out a gentle snore.

"Sweet dreams, my angel." I whispered before falling asleep myself.


End file.
